All is Fair in Love and Games
by Peregrym
Summary: Haruhi tries to live through High School, despite the fact that the Host Club pests her life most of the time. She can live with that, but when Kyouya acts strange and more friendly than before, what is she to do?
1. An Interesting Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.  
**

**A/N: Due to minor mistakes I decided to upload this chapter again, with the problems fixed of course, I also uploaded chapter two just to make up for this and I promise it will never happen again. **

* * *

**All is Fair in Love and Games**

**Chapter 1: An Interesting Challenge  
**

* * *

It was a ruckus as usual in Music room number three. The Host Club of Ouran High had just opened and the girls had been squealing with delight after waiting for what seemed to be an eternity. 

The girl that was first in line opened the door and was nearly trampled to death by the excited females behind her.

Inside the music room where actually not a single instrument or anything to do with music at all in sight. There were chairs everywhere, sofas, tables with cake and tea on them and a group of five young men.

The first one to approach the girls was blonde, with sparkling purple eyes. He was wearing a white uniform with embroided red roses on the sleeves. He held a beautiful red rose in his hand and held it infront of him.

"Hello, beautiful ladies. I hope we can be of service today. Use us any way you want.." He winked at them and the screaming girls almost fainted.

"So, ladies, who do you want today?" A black-haired man said to a group of girls that approached him. He was wearing a black suit with purple roses on the pockets, and held a notebook and a pen in his hands. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and then smiled.

"Oh.. Ootori-Sempai.. We would like to request Huni-Sempai and Mori-Sempai today.." One of the girls, who was blushing, slowly stepped closer to the man as she hoped he could fulfill her wish.

He nodded slowly, wrote something down and then scanned the room for the requested boys.

"Mori, Huni! Come over here please."

A small boy that made one wonder if he actually knew what a Host Club did, wearing a yellow suit with black roses on the chestpocket bounced over, quickly followed by a tall man with an expressionless face. The tall man's suit was a dark purple with white roses on the collar.

The little boy held a bunny doll tightly to his chest and the dark blonde hair bounced up and down.

He looked up at the girls with his big, brown eyes and smiled. "Yay, I get to eat cakes with pretty ladies today. Yaay! Mori, Mori! Did you hear? Cakes!"

Mori just smiled at him, having nothing to say, but the girls swooned over the fact that he was showing his emotions.

The group left the man and another group of girls approached him.

"Hello, Kyouya-Sempai. We would like to request Haruhi." One of them said.

He merely nodded and flashed a smile, before going through the list of today's clients.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but Haruhi is booked at the moment. I'll call you as soon as he's free, or do you want me to tell him to come over to your table?" He asked and looked up at them.

"Oh, that's too bad.. Well, do whatever you think is the best. We can always count on you, Kyouya-Sempai."

He flashed another smile at them as they left and then turned to the table the man known as Haruhi sat at.

He was looking rather uncomfortable right now, but that might be the girls that practically clinged to his body and asked him questions like mad. Or maybe he didn't like the suit he was wearing, which was red with green roses around the chest area.

"Ah.. Kyouya, so you've fallen for Haruhi?" Two male voices said in unison.

He felt two arms creep around his neck and he was now trapped between the famous twins of the Host Club. They were identical, which made it hard for almost everyone to know who was who. They even wore identical clothes, talked the same way and did almost everything together. Both had brown hair and golden eyes and as usual they had an evil grin on their faces. Currently they were wearing green suits with pink roses on the lower half of the jacket.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Kyouya said simply while struggling to push his glasses up.

"We knew this day would come! But I never thought you would actually fall for her." Hikaru teased and Kaoru snorted.

"Hah, you two are very wrong. I know what you're hoping for, but everything will just go perfectly fine." Kyouya glared at the twins and they quickly disappeared to their waiting fangirls.

"Yay! More cake!" A laughing voice nearly screamed out.

Kyouya sighed. 'How high will the cost of Huni's addiction to sweet things be this month..?' He asked himself, but soon enough he smiled again.

Why did he have to put gloom all over his day by thinking like that? Soon enough that problem would be gone anyways, he hoped..

"Mooom!" The blonde man ran over to Kyouya and grabbed him.

"What is it, Tamaki?" He sighed and looked at said man.

"Our daughter is yelling at me!" Tamaki whined and looked at a corner, preparing himself for another moping session.

"Maybe because you spilled tea on her suit.." Kyouya said dryly.

"But I didn't mean to!"

"I don't care! It was hot and now I have to change, and I want to take a shower!" Haruhi stalked over to them, glaring daggers at Tamaki.

"There's an extra suit for you in the changing room. But make sure no one sees you change. We can't let anyone know you're a girl."

Haruhi nodded and hurried away to change.

Kyouya's gaze was still on her and Tamaki couldn't help but notice that.

"Ah, so our dear mom has fallen for our daughter! I can't let this happen. Even if you are my best friend, I cannot let you take our precious, brilliant daughter's innocence away and hereby I, Dad, forbi-"

He was interrupted by a notebook that connected with his face.

Kyouya glared at him and took his notebook from his friends face.

"You really are oblivious, aren't you?"

"Eh?" Tamaki didn't really understand, as usual.

"Argh, never mind. Let's just pray that this day is over quickly."

* * *

During the next couple of hours chaos ensued. The twins had pulled a prank on Tamaki and then teased him about being insulted by Haruhi and Huni had almost ate a cake that was a few days old. 

Even the usually calm Haruhi had gotten herself in trouble. A rabid fangirl had craved to see what Haruhi looked like topless, which of course was impossible, and had begun tearing at her jacket.

She was no longer welcome at the club.

Kyouya had to make a phonecall to get the baker of the old cake thrown out of the country.

He shook his head as he sat down. How could there always be chaos around him?

Ignoring the others, he looked out the window and slowly a plan began forming in his head.

When he had a full vision about this plan, which he was sure would make the rest of his time at this school great, all the clients had gone home.

"Hey, Kyou-chan! You seem distracted, ne?" Huni tugged at his leg and looked up at him.

"Eh.. Well.. Just remembered something.." Kyouya stood up and walked over to Haruhi, who was taking away teacups, plates and whatnot.

"Haruhi, are you busy tomorrow?" He simply asked.

"Uhm.. No, why?" She looked at him. What was on his mind now? Everytime he asked her something, there was some other reason behind it.

"My mother's birthday is coming up and I need to shop a present for her. Will you go shopping with me? I'm sure you'd be great at giving advice."

Hikaru and Kaoru was surprised, they didn't expect this.. Well, at least not this soon.

Tamaki stared at them, then went into full Drama Queen mode.

"Noo! Mom is asking my precious, precious daughter out on a date! Hitachiin brothers! Heelp!" He was suddenly in his moping corner doing the usual.

Moping, what else?

"And why would you, Dad, have a problem with that? Unless you're interested in Haruhi as well?" Kyouya asked in a stern voice.

He didn't get an answer, but he was going to explain everything to Tamaki as soon as he could.

Haruhi looked at the Shadow King as she usually called Kyouya.

"Well...," She said as she got a thoughtful look on her face. "If it's only to help you when shopping, I guess it's okay.. What time are you going to the mall?"

"Aww, look at how cute she is! 'The mall'!" The twins shrieked with laughter.

"Haruhi, we're not going to the mall. We're going to the most exclusive boutiques there is." He smiled at her and patted her head as if she was a small child.

"Oh.." Was all she could say.

"I'll pick you up at noon, is that okay?"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"And she agreed! Oh god, why are you doing this to me?!" Tamaki cried out to the wall as Huni tried to shove cake into his mouth and Mori tried to stop him. Cake always made you feel better in his opinion.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come here please." Tamaki suddenly stood up, with a winning look on his face.

"What is it, Milord?" They said in unison.

"Lower your voices!" Tamaki grinned evily and whispered. "Tomorrow, we are going to follow Kyouya and Haruhi when they shop, alright? We'll meet at eleven in my room!"

The twins were eager to this and praised Tamaki for his idea.

Huni and Mori agreed since Tamaki apparently thought this was a Club activity and you had to be there, or else you'd be kicked out.

"It's a date then!" He laughed.

"Eh.. Milord, ah nevermind.." Hikaru sighed.

They all proceeded home to prepare for tomorrow.

Kyouya was lost in thoughts on the ride home. His life had just taken a turn for the most interesting challenge yet.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. And also my first fanfic on this account. Hopefully, you liked what you read. Next chapter should come in a few days, maybe at the end of next week.  
**


	2. Are you my Prince Charming?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

**A/N: I reposted the first chapter due to me noticing some mistakes too late. It's nothing major so you don't have to read it again if you don't want to, it's only minor details. Aaand I wrote the second chapter extra fast due to all the nice people reviewing and for making up for the reposted chapter. I promise I'll make sure it won't happen again.  
**

* * *

**All is Fair in Love and Games  
**

**Chapter 02: Are you my Prince Charming?  
**

* * *

The next morning Haruhi wished more than ever that she hadn't gotten out of bed today.

Or better yet, been living alone.

Her father had been thrilled when Kyouya called and said that he would take his daughter out on a date.

"Haruhii! You never told me you were going out on a date today!" Ranka was in such a great mood. All he had to do now was get some really cute and feminine clothes for his daughter, and the date would be a success!

"No, I am not putting on anything you take out from the closet." Haruhi dragged herself up after a good night's sleep.

"Besides, it's not a date. And how did you find out? I never told.. Oh, nevermind." She rolled her eyes when she realized that Kyouya had told her father everything.

"Why, Kyouya-Sempai of course! I'm so happy that you're going on a date with him and not that useless, good for nothing whatsoever womanizer.." Haruhi watched as her father disappeared into the other room, muttering things about Tamaki under his breath.

'Maybe he'll be nicer after breakfast..' She hoped as she began cooking.

"Hey, Milord. I've been wondering. Do you know anything about the mall?" Kaoru asked and peered at Tamaki. The twins, Huni and Mori were in Tamaki's room to plan how they would follow Kyouya and Haruhi around, while on their so-called date.

"Ah!" Tamaki seemed overjoyed with the fact that someone actually wanted to take part of his superior knowledge and made different winning poses while explaining. "Of course I do, my dearest Hikaru!"

"Err.. I'm Kaoru, Milord."

"Nonsense! Anyway.. The mall.. It's a commoner's way to take part of what we call exclusive shopping. But since the items you can buy at 'The mall' isn't as good as the ones we buy, people often make copies of the better items, fooling the poor commoners, who doesn't know any better."

He made a pause for the dramatic effect, which, by the way, really wasn't there at all.

"But there is more!" He stared at his fellow Hosts with a morbid looks on his face. "I've heard from reliable sources that there is a group of people out there in this 'Mall', whose main job is to find and kidnap young, rich men and women who stumbled upon the 'Mall' in their sudden confusion. And these lovely men and women are sold to other countries as slaves to entertain foreign rich families!"

He took a deep breath and continued.

" Whenever we go to the 'Mall' to fulfill our investigation on the commoner's habits, to make Haruhi feel more secure around us, we must be very careful!"

The twins sighed.

"But, Milord, none of that is true. Well, at least not the kidnapping part. Besides, the whole police force would be out looking for the rich kids, right?"

Tamaki turned around and stared at Hikaru, who had been doubting him.

"Oh no, I've got proof. Remember that girl from class 2-B? She disappeared when she went to the mall and no one has seen her since!"

"I saw her in the cafeteria yesterday." Mori spoke up and the blonde man was suddenly in his corner of moping, hugging his teddybear tightly.

"Ne, ne! If we don't hurry up, Kyouya and Haruhi will leave without us knowing were they went!" Huni jumped around, trying to gain everyone's attention.

"Ah! To the limo!" They all dashed out of the room, with Antoinette closely behind them.

* * *

Haruhi usually didn't use clothes like these, but today was such a hot day, it felt like she didn't have any other choice. She looked at the yellow halter top and the dark green drawstring shorts she was wearing. It felt kind of good actually, maybe she would use clothes like these more. If only her dad didn't try to force them on her. She took a deep breath and yelled goodbye to her dad - who was crying tears of joy - and then went out the door.

* * *

Kyouya had been waiting outside Haruhi's apartment for almost fifteen minutes and he was growing quite impatient. He had actually prepared himself for this day. 

He had gone up earlier than usual and drank even more coffee, just to get away that Low Blood Pressure Demon he had inside of him.

He had even called Ranka-san to inform him of today's plans, just to gain more points. Well, he wouldn't gain any points in Haruhi's book because of that, but Ranka-san would surely love him to death, if he didn't do that already.

But maybe, just maybe, this wasn't a good idea after all. What if.. No, none of them would find out, except for those who was involved.

Smiling lightly, Kyouya felt relieved and watched as Haruhi approached the car.

The driver opened the door for her and she blushed. She still wasn't used to this kind of things.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi." He flashed a smile at her and made a mental note on to make her feel special today.

"Hello, Kyouya-Sempai." She responded as she took a seat.

The car started and drove off, leaving curious onlookers to wonder what that sweet girl was up to.

Kyouya couldn't help but notice that Haruhi was wearing more feminine clothes than usual, and that she looked very pretty today.

He wasn't one to care that much about the opposite sex, it just wasn't that interesting to him at the moment. His main goal right now was to make his father sure about the fact that Kyouya was the right son to take over the family business.

He was pretty sure that his father would actually come to that conclusion in a few weeks.

"So, what does your mother like, anyway?"

Kyouya looked at Haruhi and suddenly a thoughtful expression dawned on his face.

"Err, well.. I don't really know. It's usually the maids that buy the presents, but I guess we decided to buy them ourselves this year."

"You.. Don't know what she likes? Whatsoever?" The girl didn't believe this. Damn rich bastards, never tell you the more important stuff until it's too late.

"No, not really. I just give my mom whatever the maids got and then she opens it later when she has the time."

The brunette wasn't sure how to react, but as usual the more blunt side of her took over.

"Kyouya-Sempai, you don't spend alot of time with your family at all, do you?" She leaned forward to get a better look at his face, which was kind of hard since he was staring at the window.

He smiled lightly and closed his eyes, placing his index finger on his forehead.

"Well, the one I spend the most time with would be my sister, but that's only when she's around. Other than that.. No, it's mostly at dinners and breakfast I talk to them. Occasionally I'll meet my father when he comes home a little while before going out again. "

"Oh.. Isn't that kind of lonely?"

Kyouya was kind of surprised by her bluntness. She wasn't this talkactive with him at school and she barely said anything blunt to him at all.

"Not really, you get used to it after a while. Anyway we're finally here." The car stopped by a street that was filled with people in expensive clothes and boutiques were everywhere.

"Let's try and find the perfect present, shall we?" He got out and extended his arm to her, flashing his most charming smile.

* * *

"Ah! Over there! Over there!" Huni sprinted away from the others and into the crowd of people. 

"Huni! Wait!" Within seconds Mori had disappeared after his cousin, leaving Tamaki and the twins behind.

Tamaki was having big troubles as well. His dog, Antoinette, was in a mood to cuddle and jumped into his arms time after time, no matter how many times he told her to sit down.

"Ah.. Milord, you have to discipline your dog. She might blow our cover and if Haruhi and Kyouya find us here, we're pretty much dead." Kaoru remarked as Hikaru put a leash on the dog.

"I know, I know. Let's go after Huni and Mori then find out which boutique Haruhi and Kyouya is at."

* * *

"Ah! This bracelet is really beautiful.. Does your mom like jewelry?" Haruhi pointed at a bracelet which had red roses attached to a green chain. It was made of rubies and some apparantly extremely rare metal type, since Haruhi had never seen anything like it. 

"Well, I'm sure she would love it.. But she doesn't really wear jewelry unless we're going on a very important business dinner.." Kyouya said and leaned in closer to inspect it.

It took some nudges from Haruhi for Kyouya to understand that he had latched onto her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking at that necklace over there. Maybe it.. Yes, I'm sure about it." He seemed satisfied.

"Your mother will absolutely love that necklace, it's really beautiful." Haruhi agreed and was relieved that this shopping day with the Shadow King would soon be over.

"Miss, I would like for this young woman to try on that necklace over there. No, not that one. Yes, that's the one." Kyouya instructed the flustered girl behind the counter and seemed satisfied when she put down a necklace with diamonds and emeralds shaped as a heart.

"Err, Kyouya, what are you doing?" Haruhi was suddenly very unsure of the situation.

She knew everyone thought they were out on an actual date and that the gift-for-mom thing was just an excuse, but she didn't believe that. Well, at least she didn't before, but now.. Doubt came slamming down on her.

"I want you to try it on. I'm sure it would look beautiful on you." Kyouya made Haruhi turn her back to him and then he gently put the necklace around her neck. Haruhi shivered by the sudden closeness, but why?

She had never looked at any guy in that way and she wasn't about to start now either. Well, she always had this thought in the back of her head about a Prince Charming, but you could never find one outside a children's story. Shaking her head almost unnoticeable, she pushed away those feelings and felt a little better.

"There, look in the mirror. It looks great on you." Haruhi slowly nodded and did as Kyouya had told her.

He was right, she thought it was very beautiful and she really wanted it, but there was no way she would be able to afford it. She raised her arms, getting ready to take it off and politely refuse the offer.

"Don't worry, I'm the one who's paying for this." Kyouya took out his wallet and paid for it.

"No, return it. I don't need it, besides, it will only be added to my debt, right?"

He shook his head and patted her head.

"Of course it won't. This is a gift from me to you. I hope you like it... Now let's go to that clothing store. I'm sure we will find something there." He grabbed her arm and gently dragged her out of the jewelry store.

* * *

"Did you see that?! He bought her a necklace! It's loove! This can't be happening! Mom is forcing himself upon our precious, delicate daughter!" Tamaki was on his knees, pulling his hair and tears were streaming down his face.

Huni and Mori had sneaked off to get some cakes so the twins were the only ones to comfort and tease him. It was a hard task to do it at the same time, but they always managed it.

"Ah, Milord, don't worry, I'm sure you will be able to charm Haruhi out of that cute outfit.." Kaoru started as he and his brother grabbed Tamaki's arms and pulled him up.

"But then she'll see that beautiful necklace and then she won't be able to think of anything else than Kyouya, the Low Blood Pressure Demon himself." Hikaru filled in.

"Let's follow them! I wanna see the gift Haruhi got!" Huni was practically dancing around the trio, obviously on a sugar high. Mori simply couldn't interfere, his cousin looked so happy.

"Great idea!" The self-proclaimed, blonde king fell into a victory pose and then sprinted off with Antoinette quickly behind him, barking with joy.

"Did you feed him cake, Huni?" Mori kneeled down and looked at his small cousin in a very serious manner.

"Nuh uh! I can't reach to his mouth, even if I stand on my toes." Huni was fighting to keep his balance while demonstrating how he couldn't have possible reached Tamaki's mouth.

Mori simply nodded and glanced at the twins who were struggling to keep their laughter inside.

"Hey, I have an idea.. Why don't we all just invite everyone to our place? We could eat cake or lunch, chit-chat and play hide and seek!" Hikaru announced to his brother, an evil gleam in his eyes.

Kaoru eagerly nodded and took out the cellphone they shared. Huni was once again dancing around them, celebrating the upcoming cakes and games.

* * *

"Kyouya-Sempai, I think these things are enough for your mother, don't you think so?" Haruhi looked at the five bags she and Kyouya was carrying. 

He stopped and looked at them as well. "I suppose you're right, she will have loads of presents anyway. She won't be able to open all of them in one day.."

Haruhi sighed in relief and smiled. "Well, let's go back to the car then. I need to go ho-"

A ringtone was heard

"Hold on." Kyouya took out his cellphone and answered.

"What? Oh, well.. Sure, why not? But don't you dare pull any pranks, if you do, wait until I get there please." He hung up.

"Who was it?"

"Kaoru, we're going to their place to eat cakes and lunch, chit-chat and play hide and seek or whatever it was." He shrugged and ushered Haruhi out of the store and towards the car.

"Take us to the Hitachiin Mansion, please. And these bags, will you get one of the maids to take them to my room? Put them on the bed. Thank you."

Haruhi suddenly got a strange feeling, like a sickness coming in. But she guessed that it was because of the lack of lunch, which she hoped she would get at the twins' house. She knew that it was almost impossible to avoid the Host Club, so why not get the better part of the deal?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was that. Phew, that was a bit harder to write down than I had imagined. Anyways, until next time! **


	3. Strange Attraction

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**All is Fair in Love and Games**

**Chapter 3: Strange Attraction.**

* * *

When she and Kyouya arrived at the Hitachiin Mansion, the others came out to greet them. Huni jumped onto her and almost cried like a little kid while Mori awkwardly watched. 

The twins ran up to her and slipped their arms around her in a tight embrace. "Where were you? We were so worried! We missed you. We never see you anymore!" They cried out in unison.

Tamaki, however, was probably the worst.

At first Haruhi didn't see him anywhere. But then, to her horror, she spotted him.

Apparently, the role of the Lonely Prince that Renge ranted on and on about, came to his mind. Haruhi watched in horror as he walked by the rose bushes wearing a white Royal Uniform and gently looked at the roses, occasionally smelling one, with a sad look on his face.

As if he didn't know about today's plans, he looked up at his friends with a surprised face. Then he simply smiled and slowly walked over to them.

He greeted Haruhi first, by kissing her hand, then pulling her into a gentle hug and kissing her on the cheek. "My beautiful, loving, delicate daughter. Oh, how I have missed you."

Tamaki whispered gently and then looked into her eyes.

As he was about to say something more Haruhi glared at him and simply said, "I am not your daughter, and you're not a Lonely Prince!"

Tamaki sat by a rosebush and drew circles in the sand with the biggest pout ever seen on his face.

The aura of mystery and sensuality that had appeared earlier was completely gone.

* * *

She could still not believe how huge this mansion was, it was as if you needed a map to find anywhere in here. God, she did not want to sleep in a house like this ever. 

As if they could read minds, Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly smiled and stood up for attention. They looked out over the room where the were eating cakes, drinking tea and just babbling away the hours.

"Alright, we have a suggestion," Hikaru stood up, leaning on his brother. Haruhi suddenly felt a shiver going down her spine. Whatever it was they had in mind, it couldn't be good..

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and looked at the twins. There was a small grin playing on the corner of his lips.

"How about a sleepover? We've got enough clothes for everyone." Kaoru said casually.

"I'm not participating." Haruhi said as she took another cookie.

"Aww, why not?" The twins said in unison and despite the fact that she was sitting on a chair, she was now sitting on both of them, straddled in between their arms.

"I'm a girl. There is no way I'm sleeping in a house full of guys. Besides my dad-"

"He's already been taken care of!" Hikaru cheered.

"We called him earlier and asked if that was okay." Kaoru put his face dangerously near Haruhi's. "So, it looks like you're coming with us." He grinned.

'Damn rich bastards..' She sighed and shook her head. There was no way they would let her out of this one. "Fine, I'll join your stupid sleepover. I could have been home studying now.."

"Ah, dearest daughter.. We can't let you study yourself to death now can we?" Tamaki stood infront of her, holding a rose.

"Anyways, it's time for Hide and Seek!" Hikaru stood up, swiftly pushing Haruhi over to Kaoru, who started playing with her hair.

"I'll be it! Or whatever you call it!" Tamaki eagerly looked at everyone.

"Sure, but how come you know about this game anyways?"

"I read about it in a book!"

"So, what are the rules then?"

"Well, one person gets to count to hundred or something like that while the others hide. The person then gets to look for them and if they make it back to the special spot, they're free. The one who gets caught first gets to seek next time." He stated matter-of-factly.

'It's so obvious he read that in a book..' The brunette sighed and managed to get up after fighting Kaoru's arms away from her hips.

"Well, let's play! Everyone, go and hide. I shall find you soon enough. Especially you my precious daughter. So you don't get kidnapped by the evil twins. Of doom!"

"Just start counting!" Tamaki turned around, closed his eyes and did as Haruhi told him.

* * *

Everyone had sprinted off into different directions and Haruhi was honestly relieved over the fact that no one suddenly grabbed her and took off with her. 

She was walking down one of the hallways silently and peering around. She had only been here once before and she swore she was more lost and confused now than that time.

Shaking her head slightly she began jogging down the hallway instead, trying to find at least one room that wasn't someone's private room, to hide in.

* * *

What would he do? She knew all their tricks, she had been on the 'inside' for a long time now. Host Club tricks didn't work on Haruhi and Kyouya knew that. 

He sighed as he leaned against the wall. He knew Tamaki wouldn't look around here for a while, so that gave him time to think.

"What should I do? I can't just pick her up, tell her some emotional garbage and then sweep her off her feet with my millions." Whispering he glanced around the room.

But suddenly, an idea hit him and he felt more satisfied than ever, it felt like.

He heard steps coming down the hallway. 'Tamaki already? Nah, these belong to someone.. smaller. Haruhi?'

Kyouya approached the door and looked out. Haruhi was coming towards him but didn't seem to notice him at all. He hid behind the half open door and when she ran by he quickly grabbed her around her waist, tightly securing her arms so she couldn't fight and get away. Finally he backed into the room, but he didn't let go off her.

"Kyouya?! What the-" She couldn't say anything else, his hand was now clasped over her mouth. She now heard someone walking down the hallway.

'Tamaki.. He's here now? But.. We're in a totally open room! What are we going to do?!' She slightly panicked and Kyouya looked at her. Then he leaned in close and smiled.

"Schh, take it easy. I have a plan. Besides if we're really quiet, he won't look in this room."

Haruhi was suddenly aware of how close she was to his body and how she unconsciously had been pressing herself against him. She didn't know why, but at the moment it felt good. Just feeling him breathing on her neck, the smell of his cologne or whatever it was and the protecting arms around her..

Her thougts was interrupted by Tamaki that decided to look in every room he passed. When they heard him stop outside the door Kyouya quickly dragged both of them down on the floor, behind the giant bed that stood there.

Tamaki didn't seem to notice them and carried on.

"Kyomma mmt mm mo" Haruhi was trying to speak but Kyouya who still held her tightly as if he was protecting her from something evil also had his hand still clasped over her mouth.

"Oh, sorry, Haruhi." He put down his hand, but his arm was still holding onto her in that protective manner.

"Kyouya, let me go. Please." She added when it took some time for him to react, but he finally let go off her. Something which made her immediatley regret her even speaking.

".. I think the coast is clear.. Wanna make a run for it, Haruhi?" He took her hand and led her to the door. She simply nodded, too confused at the moment. What was going on inside her head?

He opened the door and peered out. Tamaki was nowhere to be seen. Tightening the grip on her hand he dashed out and back to the room they had cake in. Haruhi almost tripped while they were running but Kyouya managed to catch her and continued to run. His fighting spirit took over and repeated 'Can't lose this.' in his head.

When they finally made it back to the room they saw that the twins were already back.

"Ah, how long were we gone? You're already carrying Haruhi wherever you go, it seems." Kaoru teased.

Haruhi climbed down from Kyouya's arms and looked at the twins. "I almost fell and he catched me. Nothing more, besides, what's it to you?" She sat down on the sofa, leaning back and then closing her eyes.

"Haruhi, you feeling alright?" Kaoru looked at her with worry.

"I'm fine. Just.. Confused."

Kyouya looked at her with interest. Was it about him? Did some unconscious plan work? He hoped so. He glanced at the twins, who looked at him.

"You know.. This whole thing is mostly to help you." Hikaru said to him.

Kyouya looked at Haruhi. Was she listening? It didn't seem so.

"Why would you help me? There's no profit for you."

Hikaru grinned. "But it's not interesting anymore if it only goes well for you now is it?"

Kyouya smiled. As expected of the twins.

* * *

"Huni-Sempai, no matter what you say, you're the one who's gonna look for us the next time." Tamaki said to the lolishota who was sitting on Mori's shoulders. 

"But why mee?" He cried and hugged his bunny tightly.

"Because, you where the one I heard first. It's not my fault you where whining about the darkness in that tiny closet you hid in."

"We have a tiny closet here?" The twins had obviously not been everywhere in their house.

"Do you want to play again?" Tamaki sat down and served himself a cup of coffee.

"Well, Haruhi is resting over there, she's not feeling very well." Kyouya sat down and wrote something on his computer.

"Who has harmed my beloved daughter! Mom, do you know anything about this?!" Tamaki stood up, nearly spilling the coffee and pointed at his friend.

'I certainly hope I am the reason..' Kyouya thought. "No, I do not. It's nothing serious. I hope."

"Well, we're getting kind of hungry. So we're getting the chef to start dinner, what do you want to eat?" Kaoru took out his cellphone.

"Otooro... I want Otooro.." Haruhi sat up on the sofa, and opened her eyes.

The twins called the chef and told him what they wanted.

About 40 minutes later they were eating and chatting away.

"Haruhi, are you feeling better now?" Kyouya, who sat on the other side of the table, had just finished his meal.

"Yes, thank you. What do you guys wanna do now?"

"How abooouut... Truth or Dare?" Tamaki glared at the twins, planning to question them about pranks they've pulled on him.

"Ooh. Interesting! Well, everyone up for it? Ne, ne, Haruhi, you must join!" Huni pleaded

Everyone just nodded.

"Well, shall we move to another room then, perhaps?" Hikaru suggested and they all got up from their seats and followed the twins.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 3! I intended for it to be longer, but lack of sleep and other things made it a bit hard. But next chapter should be even longer, I hope. **

**Anyways.. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. New Plans

**All is Fair in Love and Games.**

**I do not own any of the characters from Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Haruhi had never been this bored in her life. Well, maybe she had been at one of the Host Club's meetings but this was even worse. They had been playing Truth or Dare for about an hour now and nothing interesting had been brought up. Not that she cared about the personal lives of her fellow Host's but at least_something_ that made it a little bit more interesting.

She yawned and stretched out on the floor and then watched her friends.

Kyouya was leaning against an armchair, Tamaki was sitting up eagerly waiting for his turn, the twins were grinning as if they had something planned and Mori and Huni were just enjoying the game.

"Haruhi! Truth or dare?" Tamaki pointed at her.

She sighed and thought for a while before answering.

"Truth."

"Aha! Well... Which one of us Host Club members do you find most attractive?"

Haruhi sighed and her gaze landed on each one of the members.

"You're on the same spot on that list, to be honest."

They all looked disappointed and Tamaki was suddenly in his Corner of Moping.

"Tamaki.. Ah, whatever, it's just not worth it." She sighed and looked at Hunni.

"Hunni, truth or dare?"

The little blonde thought for a minute and then grinned. "Dare!"

"Oh, alright.. Hmm.." Haruhi couldn't really come up with anything the little blonde seemed as daring. "You're not allowed to eat cake until this stupid game is over."

The shock on Hunni's face was almost heartbreaking and he tried not to cry.

The brown-haired girl smirked inwards. If she could make this game some kind of hell for at least one of the guys, maybe they'd quit playing sometime soon.

Hunni leapt into the arms of Mori, silently crying.

Kyouya sighed, this wasn't going well. "Okay, time to end this game before it goes overboard."

Haruhi was celebrating inside and smiled as she got up from the floor.

"Alright, what are we going to do now? I'm getting pretty tired, to be honest."

"You want to go to bed already? It's only nine o'clock." Hikaru stared at her in disbelief.

"Wait, don't answer that. Me and Hikaru have one last dare for Haruhi, if that's alright with you." Kaoru peered at her and Haruhi sighed. No matter what she said, they'd still pester her about it.

She just shrugged and said yes.

The twins grinned and stood up. "We have decided, that our last dare is that no matter what happens, during this sleepover Kyouya and Haruhi will share a bed." Hikaru declared

"Do not try to sleep on the couch or whatever, we will make sure you share a bed." Kaoru chipped in.

Haruhi almost choked and stared at them in disbelief. "You can't do this to me!"

"As a matter of fact we can. If you don't follow through with this dare, me and Kaoru have some very interesting pictures for every girl and boy in school to see." Hikaru grinned, but was silent after that.

"Come on. I know that you mean well, but seriously, there's no need for that." Kyouya stood up and looked at them.

"It doesn't matter what any of you say, we'll stand our ground when it comes to this dare."

"Since you seem to be so overly serious about this, I see no other choice but to do what you say. But if you do anything at all, I'll make you regret this." He grinned and sat down again.

Haruhi sighed, it was so obvious she had lost this and she didn't really care anymore. All she wanted was to go home. But there was this strange feeling in her stomach, tingling. She guessed it was because of what happened in that room when they were playing hide and seek.

"Well, I'm tired. So show me to the room and I'll be going to bed.."

Haruhi was shown to her room by Hikaru and felt alittle bit pleased.

* * *

"I need to speak with you two." Kyouya pointed at the twins when Hikaru came back.

"About what?"

"You know very well about what." He said through gritted teeth and left the room, soon followed by the twins.

"Well?"

"Why did you have to do that? I don't need your help. If Haruhi becomes paranoid now, I'll blame you and all this is over." Kyouya glared at them, his Lower Pressure Demon showing it's face again.

"No need to worry, Kyou-chan! Haruhi won't mind it. As long as you don't try to do anything perverted to her." Kaoru winked at him.

"Ugh.. You damned twins.. I'll come back to you later." The black-haired young man left the two brothers.

* * *

"Ugh.. Damned twins. Now I have to share a room with that Shadow King! But... He did smell nice.. And I'm sure.. Ah! No, he's infected my mind! I'll never live to see tomorrow!" Haruhi was panicking and decided to try to calm herself down with studying.

* * *

"Well, my fellow Hosts. What do you want to do this evening?" Tamaki sat in his armchair, obviously bored now that his Daughter had retreated to her room.

"How about... a scavenger hunt?" Hikaru peeked up from the floor, where he was currently laying down, staring at the ceiling.

"But what will we be searching for and who will fix that?" Mori said, looking at the rest with little to no emotion in his face.

"We'll just get the maids to do it. So, how about it?" They all nodded and Kaoru picked out a cell phone, then dialed one of the maids.

* * *

"Finally some peace and quiet, even in my brain. Maybe I should go to bed, when Kyouya comes I wont be able to sleep. Or wont dare to.." Haruhi mumbled to herself and threw herself on the big bed after changing to her pyjamas. 'Ah.. So nice, I could sleep here for a year...'

* * *

"Okay! They're done. We have to find a list of items for each team. They said that our lists would be around the kitchen, but didn't give us anymore clues than that. So.. Shall we?" Hikaru opened the door and offered his friends to begin.

"Wait! What will the teams be?" Kyouya rubbed his temples, he was at least going to know who the hell he would suffer this through with.

"Err.. Me, Kaoru, Hunni? You, Tamaki and Mori?" Hikaru shrugged.

"But.. I wan't to be with Moriiii!" Hunni cried out and clinged to his best friend.

Kyouya shrugged, he could survive with just Tamaki.. Right?

* * *

**A/N: Alright, finally an update! .. A super-short update, but an update nonetheless, right? I'm sorry about the long time, but I've got a new job and it took some time to adjust. Also, I'm sorry that the truth or dare thing was so... pathetically short, but I seriously couldn't think of anything that would fit. So I thought of a scavenger hunt. Anyone have any ideas/suggestions for it? They're more than welcome. Also, thanks for you support. I promise the next chapter will be even longer and will be up in a week or so. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Definitely not sure about it

I'm back with a new chapter. So, enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

"Okay.. So far we've gathered about five items out of... thirty four?! Jeeze, the maids must be bored.. Or just hate us for making everything a mess." Kaoru laughed as he realized that they must be a pain to have around.

"Well.. How's it going for Kyouya and Tamaki?"

"Ugh! Tamaki! Just concentrate a little, will you?!" Kyouya shoved his friend, who was currently inspecting a plant, out of the way.

"But! We might miss something if you're this stressed. We've only gotten one thing on the list." Tamaki cried out.

"That's because you're just running around, picking up random stuff and yelling 'This!'"

"Well, you won't let me take a look at the list, so how can I possibly know what we're looking for?" Tamaki pouted.

"Because the last time I let you look at the list, you lost it so we had to get another one. That's also why we are so far behind the other group."

They were walking around in a corridor, frantically trying to find a golden toaster. Who the hell owned a golden toaster anyway? And why didn't they just look in the kitchen?

"Argh, enough of you leading this scanvenger hunt. I'll lead it so we at least can get somewhere." Kyouya shoved Tamaki out of the way and carried on ahead.

"Mom, why are you so mad? Is it our dear daughter's fault?" Tamaki winked, while tearing apart inside from the urge of ripping Kyouya's insides out.

"What? No! Such idiotic.. Bah, let's just continue with this stupid game.." The black-haired young man continued down the corridor and turned left.

"Kyouyaaa, wait for mee!" The blonde whined and took off after him.

* * *

Haruhi sighed, she was just gonna study a few more minutes before going to bed. At least.. That's what she kept telling herself. She didn't want to be awake when Kyouya arrived to go to sleep, it would just feel awkward.

But now, she couldn't stop studying. There weren't any tests or anything coming up for at least another two weeks, but.. Now she seemed caught in it and if she didn't stop herself soon she would stay up all night and study something she didn't need to know just yet.

Sometimes she was annoyed by this. It was only when she had a test coming up in at least three days advance, but not now.. Not when she had her head full of that god awful Shadow King and needed to clear her brain. And most important of all; fall asleep before he was coming.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru, should we help them a little bit?" Hikaru stared at his twin.

Kaoru sat in silence for a little while. Then he nodded. "Of course. They're not very good at things like this, I've noticed."

Hikaru nodded slowly and they continued their search.

"... Where is Haruhi? This IS the room you let her sleep in, right?" Kaoru peeked inside. It was empty, it didn't even look as if anyone had been in there.

"Oh god.. We've lost our daring little crossdresser.. What to do?"

"Haruhi's gone? Did she not like the darkness? Was she scared?" Huni stared at Mori, his lips quivering.

Mori's heart broke and he picked up Hunni, trying to comfort him.

"Where the hell is she?!" Hikaru panicked. They would get killed if Tamaki and Kyouya found out.

* * *

The crossdresser herself was currently running through the house, fully clothed and all her things in her bag. She refused to sleep next to Kyouya and these weird feelings were just stupid. It was just mind games her teenage brain were playing on her.

After some confusion she finally found the door to freedom.

Haruhi rushed outside and was surprised she didn't meet any maids or butlers or any of the others while running like a lost animal in the house.

"Ugh.. I need to get a taxi or something.." She took out her cellphone only to find.. it was dead. Of course it was. She hadn't cared about it for days and the only time she needed it, it was useless.

'No other choice than to walk home.. Whichever way that is.' Haruhi didn't dare to enter the Hitachiin Mansion again, it must have an army of security alarms and none of the guys knew she was out here.

She left the Mansion grounds and stared down the road. First to the left and then to the right.

Maybe she would meet a taxi on the way? Hopefully.

After about half an hour of walking, she came to a park. She didn't recognize it, which meant that she was nowhere near home.

She suddenly felt very discouraged of this idea. What made her think so unrationally? She was always the one who never did any stupid stuff because of the fact that she actually thought through the ideas her brain came up with.

She cursed herself, Kyouya and a bunch of other things for this situation.

She passed a few kids that were smoking and probably drinking alcohol. She shrugged and kept on walking. There's no use to pay attention to little kids. She needed to get home and that fast.

"Hey there. What's a pretty lady like yourself out walking at an hour like this?"

This is not happening. It's not the time for this. Haruhi was cold, confused and just wanted to go home and forget about the rest of the world. But then some snotty gang of kids had to come. Of course.

She turned around and realized that the snotty gang of kids were teenagers around her own age.

She felt a little bit stunned and tried not to act drastically.

"Err.. I'm going home. Which I will continue with now. Bye." She turned around and started walking in the direction she hoped her home was.

"No, please wait. Didn't mean to scare ya. Just want to have a little chat. Me and my buddies aren't dangerous."

"I don't care. Just leave me alone." Haruhi continued walking, determined to ignore the guys.

"Now, just listen to me, lady. I want to have a nice little chat with you, and you're going to listen." The guy grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Let me go!" Haruhi screamed and punched him in the chest over and over. Unfortunately, she didn't have the killer rage that the other Host's had and her beating did little to nothing at all.

The guy just laughed and smiled at her. "I like you already."

Haruhi felt a feeling of disgust and tried to break herself free.

"You're not going anywhere without my permission. Realize that."

She then felt something cold hit her head and everything went dark.

* * *

"What?! You mean she's not in this house? She's not anywhere near?!" Tamaki screamed.

"My beautiful daughter! Where... When? What..."

"He's in shock, let him rest." Kyouya pushed Tamaki down on the couch.

"She has to be somewhere around here.. But we don't know how long she's been gone. She could be anywhere." Kaoru pondered.

"Is it really such a hard question? We just split up and get help from our maids and butlers. We'll find her in no time." Hikaru said. 'Hopefully..' he thought to himself.

"Well, let's start searching then. We don't have any time to loose!" Hunni jumped up from the chair he had been sittin in, hugging his bunny doll tightly.

"He's right. We need to start looking now, we don't have any time to loose." Kyouya got up and left the room quickly followed by everyone except for Tamaki who had passed out on the couch.

"I know you're not gonna like this but.. Someone's gonna have to call Ranka-san and tell him what's happened. He might come and kill Tamaki, but he'll spare us and we should be thankful for that."

Everyone stared at Kyouya. "Err.. No, let's call Ranka when we find Haruhi and explain everything. We never know how he'll react." Kaoru suggested.

Everyone agreed and continued the search. They walked through the forest that surrounded the house on the backside.

"Wow, we have a forest here? Never knew.." Hikaru seemed to be rather impressed.

"Hika-chaan.. Please focus before Ranka-san finds out somehow and kills us.." Kaoru whined.

They searched through the forest but found no Haruhi. They continued to the park.

It was very dark and hard to see, but they managed to get through anyway.

"Ugh.. This is such a freakish park, how come it's near our neighbourhood?" Kaoru said in disgust.

They approached a few teenagers who were drinking and smoking.

"Yeah, she's pretty.. What should we do to her?" One of them said.

"Schh! Someone's coming."

Kyouya heard this and he stared at the boys. He then saw Haruhi laying down on the ground, behind a bench.

He stopped infront of them and coughed. "Excuse me, but it seems that a friend of mine, is laying behind that bench, with a bloody shirt. Would you be so kind and move?"

The gang just looked at Kyouya and the others. What was this? A nerd and his gang of retards challenging them? Tsch! Like they'd get beaten by them. They even had a kid with them! Jeeze.

"Hah! No way, nerdboy. You just skip along now and leave this to the big boys." One of them snarled at the Host Club.

The twins were glaring daggers at them but Kyouya held up a hand, signaling them to wait.

"Are you sure?" He asked. When no one answered he shrugged and glanced at the twins, who approached Kyouya and the group.

"You have a friend of ours." Hikaru said.

"So?"

"We want her back." Kaoru sneered.

The gang just laughed but Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Huni closed in on them.

* * *

'Ugh.. Where am I?' Haruhi wondered. Her head hurt like crazy and she couldn't feel her right arm.

She tried to speak, but her mouth was as dry as the desert.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. You're in the hospital. Some guys hit you in the head and did something with your arm. I don't know exactly what yet but the doctor will soon tell me.. Hopefully." Kyouya said in a rather bitter tone.

She looked at him, clearly confused.

"Ah. Do you want some water? Of course you do.. You must be hungry as well. I'll fix something for you, alright?" He said as he stood up. "Oh, and the others stayed back with that gang. I don't think they're welcome in Japan anymore.. Oh well, things like that happen everyday." He smiled soothingly.

Haruhi shivered inside. How long would she have to stay here. And with him as the only guest?

Although she recently had discovered that she kind of liked that evil side of his. It was... Refreshing in some way.

Urgh.. This was too confusing for her. What's a girl to do?

'Well at least I'm sure about the fact that I'm not sure at all..' She thought bitterly.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Not sure when next chapter comes but.. Hopefully soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Take care! 


	6. Stuck In A Daze

**All is Fair in Love and Games **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Chapter 6: Stuck in a daze.**

* * *

Kyouya left Haruhi's room and was immediatley pinned to the wall.

"Tamaki, what do you want? I haven't slept at all and am not in the mood for this."

The blonde stared at his friend and was panting heavily. Obviously he had been running.

"I need to talk to you. Now." He panted.

Kyouya sighed and was about to strangle something, he had never been this confused before.

And tired for that matter. It was highly annoying.

"Fine, let's go and get some coffee and then we'll talk. What could be so important anyway?"

"We'll get to that as soon as you have some coffee, you look like you just got back from the dead."

"Well, I have my coffee and am pretty happy about that. Now tell me what you want to talk about."

"I've been thinking. What's between you and Haruhi? I know that you don't really do anything unless there is any profit in it, and now there's a fifty percent chance of loosing. What's gotten into you?"

Kyouya looked at Tamaki sternly. "It's called puberty, I think.."

"Don't joke around, I'm serious. I don't want you or her, to be hurt. And I especially don't want you to hurt her and know it beforehand." He glared at his friend.

Kyouya sighed and shrugged. "Alright, I'll tell you. But just.. Shut up while I'm talking or we'll get nowhere at all..."

Tamaki nodded.

"Alright.. I know I may seem a little bit too money-crazy but that's just cause I have to take care of the clubs economy and I have to prepare myself for a future where I have to be able to act smart in situations like these and earn the company I work for money. Anyways.. Yes, I may just have feelings for Haruhi."

Tamaki choked on his coffee but didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure yet if I do, but if that's the case, I may or may not ask her out on a date. Depending on how she reacts, I will either tell her of my feelings or just shut up about them and not make her worry."

Kyouya took a sip of his coffee and seemed lost in his thoughts for a few moments before Tamaki coughed.

"Ah, sorry.. Let's continue. I know that you're overprotective of Haruhi, as we all are in the Host Club, but you knew a situation like this was going to appear sooner or later, right? Just be glad it's me and not the Hitachiin twins."

The blonde shuddered. "Well.. I'm not sure what to think yet, but whatever you do, don't hurt her. I know I can trust you that much. But I'm sure you wouldn't hurt her, right?"

Kyouya nodded.

"Phew, glad to have that off my chest. So, shall we get some chocolate and stuffed animals for Haruhi and go back to the hospital?"

"Sure, will you pay the coffee?"

* * *

"Haruhii! How are you?"

"We came running as soon as we heard you had woken up!"

"Are you in pain? Shall I kiss the place where it hurts for you?"

"No I am!"

Haruhi just stared with tired eyes on the chaos also known as the Hitachiin twins that had just entered her room.

She smiled. "I'm fine, thank you."

"When will you come back home, we miss you! Everything is a mess without you."

She got a curious look on her face and peered at them. "I.. Live with you two?"

The twins stopped and stared at her. "What? No, no, no. You live with your father, Ranka-san. And you were at a sleepover party at our house with the rest of the Host Club." Hikaru explained.

Haruhi nodded slowly and then looked around. "How did I end up here? Who am I?"

Kaoru stared at her and then looked at his brother. "She's gotten amnesia.."

"No way.. What are we gonna tell the others..?" Hikaru just stood there, dumbfounded.

"That she has amnesia?" Kaoru rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Phew, never thought we'd buy this much candy without having Huni around!" Tamaki wiped his forehead as he sat down the large bag of candy outside Haruhi's hospital room.

Kyouya shrugged. "Sometime has to be the first."

"Haha, that's true. Now let's visit our beloved daughter and make sure she's alright." The blonde opened the door and saw the idiot twins as he liked to call them.

"Ah, Hikaru, Kaoru." Kyouya nodded at them. They barely reacted and just stared at Haruhi.

"What's wrong? Hey Haruhi. How are you feeling?" Tamaki ran over to the bed and started inspecting her bandages.

Then he ran to a corner and squatted down, hiding his face between his arms. "Why isn't she talking to mee?"

"She.. has amnesia.." Kaoru almost whispered that last part, but still got the full attention of both Kyouya and Tamaki.

"She has what?!" Tamaki stood up and glared angrily at the twins as if it was their fault.

"Amnesia, she has amnesia and the doctors say it has to do with those damned teenagers from this night." Hikaru said, he looked tired and kind of lost.

"Oh.." Tamaki slumped against the wall and just looked at Haruhi who had just fallen asleep.

"Well.. Who'll be the hero and call Ranka-san and tell him about this?" Kyouya looked at the group. There was no way in hell that he was gonna do it.

"What? We have to tell Ranka-san? No way! He'll kill us if he knew what happened. His precious Haruhi almost getting raped because we didn't notice she disappeared!" Hikaru looked deathly pale all of a sudden and Kaoru was just shivering.

"That's true.. Well, we'll just have to lie to him then and make Haruhi call him and say that she's going on a school trip or something. That should probably work. But now to the final question; who is she going to live with until her amnesia disappear? It _was _only temporary amnesia right?" Kyouya looked at the twins.

They nodded.

"Good.."

"So.. Who will she be staying with?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"Hmm.. In my summer house! All of us. It will be the adventure of the Host Club! Call Huni and Mori, Dad!" Tamaki made various victory poses and looked satisfied with himself.

"Sounds good enough for time being.." Kyouya said dryly as he dialed the others.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That took me quite some time to write. Mostly cause I got a writers block and had to rewrite the chapter a few times, plus I've been so busy at my job and so on.. But now I finally have my room back so I can write in peace again! Sorry about the delay and I really thank you for being so patience. Hopefully I can get up the chapters quicker now. Til next time!**


End file.
